A Wanderer's Tale
by AquaWolfy
Summary: My retelling of Shadow of the Colossus, with the addition of Wander and Mono's story BEFORE the game begins, and the after-story.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: To avoid confusion, I'll tell you now that I gave Wander an actual name, Roahn... yeah.**

The first time I saw her, she was afraid.

The first time I saw her, she was being brought into our site, fragile hands tied behind her back.

The first time I saw her, I fell in love.

I wondered why she was in a place like this. A place of impolite and boorish warriors who only feigned chivalry. She was so frail. Here, she was like a slender flower surrounded by unruly shrubs. Her smooth, brown hair fell long and straight down her back. She was dressed in a simple, yet elegant, white gown. Just as pure as she seemed to be. Her eyes, a shame I could not tell their color from this distance, darted around room nervously. I could tell she was on the brink of tears.

But who was she?

It broke my heart, seeing her escorted through the dining hall. The two soldiers in armor pulled her along with them, with no signs of being physically considerate of her small self. Her head hung ever so slightly, and she was putting up no fight against her captors. As if she had already tried to break free and failed.

Thankfully, for her, the men didn't comment on her, and stuck to the meals they had on the tables before them. Those who looked at her had somber eyes. I was relieved they weren't whistling and shouting crude and suggestive things at her, like I've seen other warriors do around such gorgeous women. In fact, it seemed like they were _trying_ to ignore her.

"Roahn," a voice, and a slap on my shoulder pulled me out from my admiration of the mysterious girl, "Pay attention to your work, before captain comes back." my friend, Salo, warned me. I silently nodded, grudgingly looking away from the beautiful girl, and back to the filthy, wooden floor I had to clean. Now I was away from my fantasies, and stuck with a broom in my hands.

"Sorry," I apologized for my lack of focus, and began to push the dust, animal bones, and partially chewed meat out of the walkway. _That poor girl had to walk across this disgusting floor. Why did they even drag her through the dining hall in the first place? Could they not have enough decency to find a cleaner route? _

"Oh, come, now." Salo lightly pushed me, "Wipe that grim look off your face. You look like a miserable ghost. Getting stuck with the dung jobs isn't _that_ bad," I looked around, but the girl and the soldiers were already gone.

"My expression isn't for my distaste of the job," I corrected him, pausing my brushes. "Did you not see that girl?"

"Aye," Salo propped himself up on his broom. "She was a real beauty." I nodded in agreement.

"But did you see her face? She looked so sad." I pictured her face again. Sad, scared, hopeless.

"Forget it. She'll be gone soon," he sighed. The way he said it was very peculiar. I shot my eyes to him.

"'Gone'?" I repeated. Salo raised an eyebrow, his shoulders slacked down.

"You didn't know-?"

"Oi, you two!" Salo was cut short as their captain, Lan, stomped his arrogant way up to us, dressed in his precious and customized mail. His hairy upper lip was curled in an animal-like sneer. Despite his higher rank, I hated that man. He was strong, tall, muscular, brave, and merciless. He was a perfect soldier, and he knew it. His pride was crushing. His striking fists were ruthless. "What are you half-witted bastards doing!" he roared. In spite of my abhorrence of the man, I bowed my head to his authority. Salo quickly bent forward at the waist, in a full and utterly respectful arc, nearly dropping his broom.

"I apologize, captain." Salo straightened himself. "Our minds got carried away while we were working. Forgive us." he formally pleaded. It disgusted me to see him behave in such a way for a man like Lan. However, that was the difference between Salo and I. It was a bit of a strange opposition. Salo was usually more outspoken and louder than I, Roahn, who barely speaks unless spoken to, but he was always loyal and obedient. As for I, on the other hand, like to think and act for myself instead of taking somebody's orders. The adults all tell me I am selfish for that reason. However, I would rather be a selfish, flying bird than an obedient, caged dog.

I glared at Lan. Not threatening, but enough to show that his size and status did not and would not phase me.

"What?" he snapped at me. "Your eyes are saying a lot, how about you actually speak." Salo's eyes widened anxiously, as he realized Lan was speaking to me.

"Roahn!" he scolded under his breath.

"Stay out of this, underling!" Lan pushed Salo to the side with a large, beefy hand, then turned his attention back to me. "I'll bet it's your fault you two fools are off task, isn't it, runt?" He shoved me back by the shoulders. I bit my lower lip and stayed silent. "You're not going to speak, again?" He rung back his elbow and curled his fingers into a fist. Before I could do anything, he sent his bare knuckles daggering at my jaw. My broom clattered onto the ground as I stumbled backwards, dizzily catching myself on the edge of a table. It jerked under my weight, spilling over mugs, and startling meals. The soldiers at the table barked at me as I felt the spilled mead reach my fingers.

The whole left side of my face throbbed. I could faintly taste blood. I hoped the colossal man hadn't knocked any of my teeth loose.

"Watch what you're doing!" one of the men snarled and shoved me forward, back to Lan. Before I could even make a fist to retaliate, he snatched the front of my cloak and flung me down at the ground. My head made a sharp thud as the back of it smacked the planks of wood. I blinked as my sight blurred.

I could hear then men laughing. They were laughing at me, the thin, new member in Lord Emon's small army. Now, to them, when Lan broke out on a soldier with violence, they found it funny. Just Lan being Lan. However, this wasn't the first time I've been in a fight with him. Only the first and last time, he had struck me unconscious in only one hit. Unsurprisingly, I forgot his reason for it. They probably laughed at me then, too.

Lan's mammoth shadow fell over me as he reached down and grasped a large clump of my hair. "Get up!" he ordered, tugging upwards until I stood. When on my feet, he twisted his wrist, winding my hair tighter until the pain made me cry out. "Are you ready to work now?"

"Yes," I answered, gritting my teeth.

"What was that? I can't hear you!"

"Yes!" I said louder. With a smirk, he released his grip, and pushed me back into Salo. He had shown his power and authority once again, and was now satisfied. He left me supported in my long-time friend's arms, with blood seeping out the corner of my mouth and a throbbing headache.

The other soldiers chuckled and shook their heads, returning to their trays and plates.

"Roahn, goodness, you've done it again." Salo sighed as he helped balance me on my feet. He friendlily pushed my shoulder, "They're going to end up expelling you from the army, and I'm not going to help your sorry self."

"Salo, you know you couldn't manage without me here with my skill." I teased.

"I think you're confused, my friend," he scoffed, holding up an objecting finger, "If it weren't for your horseman and archery skills, you wouldn't be here in the first place, as for I am well with both sword, bow, _and_ steed." he gloated. "Maybe I can teach you how to use that sword of yours, someday."

"I could beat you in a fight any day," I smirked, "But for now, we should get back to work before that goliath returns." I picked my broom off from the ground. Salo groaned and began to walk away.

"I'll take this side…" he began to walk away. "You would expect soldiers to be more elegant," he sarcastically complained before he was out of earshot. I chuckled at him. Salo and I had been friends since we first entered into adolescence. Out of all ways, we became so close through a fight. If I remember correctly, it was because he had stolen some berries I had picked earlier that day from me. We punched and grappled, until my papa saw and broke it up (We ended up having to share). In present times, we were still rivals just as well as friends.

I went and found an unclean section, and resumed my task of sweeping away the soldiers scraps of food. And once again, my thoughts found their way back to the mysterious girl from earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm home." I called, stepping into the small cottage. Papa sat, staring at me from his rocker, his prosthetic leg laying on the floor beside him.

"Eh, welcome back," he said unenthusiastically. I sighed.

"Papa, why is your leg off?" I asked him. He never kept it on, like he should. It was like he was in denial he lost it in the first place.

"Don't need it." he grumbled like an overgrown child. "All those straps and buckles are annoying." As I suspected. He just wasn't wearing it because he could figure out how to strap it on secure once again.

"It's not that hard, Papa," He raised his sunken in eyes to me. "Your face is swollen." he said, off-topic. "Get into a squabble with Lan again, eh?" he snickered. "Even back when he was just a rookie like you and Salo, he was just as brutal." he reminisced. Lan seemed to be the son Papa wished mother had borne. One who grew strong, muscular, and vicious; Not like I, who grew thin and meek. An offspring of true value. A child worthy of the life they took from their mother that day.

Lan had joined Lord Emon's army just a few years before Papa was forced to retire, after having his leg severed in a war with a neighboring country. I remembered the time when Papa brought the then-teenaged Lan over for supper the night before they went off to war. But that was years ago, and I bet Lan did not even recognize me now from my seven-year-old self. It was lonely back then. That was one of the few nights Papa actually came home. He usually slept at the camp and stayed there for the whole day, like most of the other soldiers. To keep myself company, I would invite the homeless Salo to stay with me in the old cottage.

Then one day, about five years ago while Salo and I were playing cards, Papa came in, limping with a crutch under his arm, and without most of his right leg. "After all these years… They finally got me." he had grumbled with both anger and sadness in his deep voice.

That was Papa's last day in Lord Emon's army.

It was not until last year, I managed to persuade him to get a prosthetic. He had said a real man did not have the need or desire to replace something honorably lost, but after awhile he gave in. Papa was living a longer life than most men in the village- especially for a former soldier. While most died in their forties or late-thirties or were killed in war, Papa was still climbing at age fifty-eight. I was but nineteen years of age at this time but admittedly, I wanted to be like Papa. I wanted to be strong. I wanted to prove that I was a man worthy of the air he breathed. Papa studied my face. "So, was it him?" I nodded. He broke out into laughter. "He got you good, my boy!" he chortled awhile longer then sighed, calming himself down. "Ah, Lan is a warrior to be proud of!" he smiled, putting his fist in the air when emphasizing the word "proud."

I cringed as I lightly touched my swollen cheek. "He's a boar." I muttered. Papa tsked.

"Do not be spiteful just because he smacked you around," he scolded, "If you wish to be a soldier, you need to become used to these sort of things, Roahn!" he rocked slowly in his chair. Back and forth. His smile had fallen into a crumpled line, hiding under his thick, grey mustache and beard. "Why did he do it, anyway?" he asked. However, I heard, "How did you disgrace me today, my son?"

I took a seat on the splintery floorboards in front of him.

"My mind was elsewhere while I was on cleaning duty." I briefly explained.

"'Elsewhere'?" he repeated questioningly, "Where would that be?" A teasing glint appeared in his eyes. "Perhaps on the thought of a woman?" he smirked. A flashing memory slid through my mind. The girl in the dining hall. Her long, brown hair. Her sad, yet stunning expression. I could feel my throbbing face grow warm as the image faded.

"Of course not." I lied. Not a pathetic attempt, but Papa saw straight through. He pointed a thick finger at me.

"Do not try to fool me, my boy," he grinned, "You are as clear as glass!" he smacked his good knee. "Who is she? A beauty, yes?" I kept my lips tight. "Roahn… Tell your father," he prodded. I flashed my eyes up to him, but back to the floor.

"She is lovely," I said quietly, moving my gaze to my dusty hands. Papa acknowledged it with a hum.

"Who is her father?"

"I am not aware."

"Her name?"

"I do not know."

"My boy!" he exclaimed. I shot a startled look up to him. "Love at first sight, is it?" he laughed. "If it were I, I would have marched right up to her and asked her to be mine!" he boasted, thumping his spread palm against his chest. "As what I did when I met your mother," he added with a sad smile, a melancholic pride.

"This girl was surrounded by soldiers." I said. Papa pressed his foot on the ground, stopping his rocking chair, and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Where was this?" he asked.

"The dining hall at the camp."

He began rocking forward again. "I see. Must be a new sacrifice." he said somberly. "It has been a while." I furrowed my brow.

"Sacrifice?" The word tasted of dread as it dropped off my tongue. _Please… do not tell me…_

"Roahn, it seems you have fallen in love with the newest offering."


End file.
